


As You Should

by Vera_dAuriac



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Dom/sub, Episode Related, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season 2 Episode 1, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Wax Play, random kinky shit mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 13:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15171308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vera_dAuriac/pseuds/Vera_dAuriac
Summary: Benedict Arnold arrives at headquarters, and His Excellency asks for his help disciplining Benjamin after his fight with Bradford.





	As You Should

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the fic no one asked for! What can I say, I'm a total Benwash shipper, but I really think Arnold has great chemistry with them both (which is part of what makes it so painful when the inevitable happens). And, so, yeah, this happened.
> 
> Thanks to the lovely folks who support my fic here at and tumblr and Twitter. Also to my hubby, the best proofreader and writing helper a girl could ask for.
> 
> I don't own these folks, but you knew that.

**By Vera d’Auriac**

Washington had asked Ben to come back in an hour after supper ended. In that interminable span of time, he dreamt of what Washington may wish to do with him tonight. He knew the General was disappointed with him for the fight with Bradford, so perhaps he would be punished. When he had failed to rendezvous with General Arnold and gone to Setauket instead, Washington had spanked his bare behind with his belt until it felt as though it were on fire. Of course, after he had settled Ben into a cool bath and washed him, then taken him to bed to swirl his tongue around and then through his entrance before finishing Ben with his hand. If Washington intended a repeat of that, Ben wished he had taken a swing at Bradford ages ago.

Not that tonight hadn’t been exciting enough already. Finally, he had met General Arnold! He was a remarkable presence, and nothing could have given Ben greater joy than giving up his seat at the table to him. Arnold was magnetic and brave, and most importantly, a defender of Washington against the ridiculous slanders that emanated from Gates and Lee. Ben could only do so much to support Washington, especially with the General discouraging him from doing so, but with Arnold now in camp, there was a man who could help set others to right about their glorious commander.

Checking the clock in the hallway, Ben saw that an hour had passed. He walked toward Washington’s office, but the guard there told him the General had gone up to his room and awaited Ben there. Dashing up the stairs two at a time, Ben stood outside of Washington’s room mere moments later. He caught his breath and straightened his jacket before knocking.

The soft, seductive voice he loved so completely called through the door. “Come in.”

Ben had expected what usually awaited him when he entered Washington’s room at the end of the day—the General before his fire, cravat and jacket removed, waistcoat unbuttoned, boots off. Sometimes he might be reading a book or reports he had not finished, but other times he would be staring into the fire with perhaps a glass of water in his hand. What Ben had never expected to find was Washington naked to the waist, yes sitting before his fire, but not with any reading material. Instead, General Arnold rested on the floor between Washington’s legs, also naked to the waist, while Washington combed out his queue.

“I…,” Ben stammered, uncertain what he might possibly say upon seeing such a tableau. “I beg your pardon. I was under the impression you wanted me to stop by now.”

Ben may have been addressing Washington, but it was Arnold who answered. “And so we did. Now get in here and close the door before someone wanders past.”

Jumping to attention, Ben did as ordered, including following Washington’s additional command, “And be sure to lock it.”

“After supper,” Washington said, still running his fingers through Arnold’s hair and not turning to look at Ben, “I was telling General Arnold about the discipline issues I have been having with you as of late, Major.”

“Brawling like a common soldier with one of Lee’s aides.” Arnold shook his head, and Washington let go of his hair. Arnold twisted around so he might see where Ben still stood frozen just inside the door. “I had heard you had pretentions of being a gentleman, Major Tallmadge.”

“General Arnold and I decided there ought to be a punishment for such inappropriate behavior.” Washington now also pivoted so could penetrate Ben with his disapproving glare. “Are you willing to submit to such punishment we decide is fit for you?”

Ben’s stomach lurched at the same moment he felt a stirring in his pants. Could General Washington really be suggesting what Ben thought he was? With General Arnold? When they had first started their affair, Washington had told him that liaisons between officers were more common than Ben might suppose, and that he had been a part of several that might surprise Ben. Was Arnold an old lover? It would make a certain amount of sense. And now as General Arnold uncoiled and stood and Ben could see so much of his body, he knew he wanted what Washington offered. He tingled with anticipation.

“What do you say, Major?” asked Arnold as he stalked toward him. “You acted like a boy fighting with Bradford. Will you now act like a man and take your punishment?”

“Yes, sir,” Ben said, feeling utterly breathless as he spoke. “I only fear I am not worthy of such a punishment as you and His Excellency deem appropriate for my transgressions.”

General Arnold reached him, and immediately threaded his fingers into Ben’s hair, oh so tight. Ben panted though damp, open lips. “I think that when we are done with you, you will know what not to do in future, and that is the purpose of punishment.” He stepped closer and yanked Ben’s head back. “Discipline is about to start. If you have any objections, state them now, because we will listen to no cries for leniency once we begin.”

Ben hesitated, not out of fear, but from a breathless lust that washed over him. “Yes. Yes, sir. I am ready for my punishment.”

“I believe you are overdressed for the necessities of your punishment, Major,” Washington said, now walking over to join them. When Ben tried to turn his head to look at Washington, Arnold’s tight grip yanked them back to face each other.

“I was going to ask for a kiss first,” Arnold said.

“Kissing runs counter to the discipline the Major requires,” answered Washington. “If you desire a kiss, Benedict, I am here.” Washington wrapped and arm around Arnold’s waist, and then he added, “Strip, Major.”

Arnold released Ben so suddenly Ben staggered backward. At least Ben convinced himself it was due to being set free and not the shock of watching the two men slowly open their mouths, their tongues visibly spanning the distance between the other’s lips. Ben loved and hated the sight in equal measure. It was filthy and exciting, but he had begun to think of Washington as his own, and it pained him to see the General kissing another. But he did not wish to anger or disappoint either man, so he buried his jealousy and undressed as speedily as he might, still sure to drape his clothes neatly over the back of a nearby chair as he knew Washington preferred.

“Look at that,” said Arnold as Washington worked his mouth down Arnold’s neck. “So neat and tidy. You’ve trained him well, George.”

“Normally, he is my favorite.” George said this as he slipped in front of Arnold and faced Ben. Arnold encircled Washington with his arm, his hands roaming over Washington’s abdomen and chest. When his hands hovered longer over the nipples, Ben realized Arnold did, in fact, know Washington’s body. Once more, Ben fought between revulsion and ecstasy at the knowledge. “That is what makes this so disappointing.”  
  
“You tell me he’s spirited, which I guessed as soon as I heard about this ridiculous fight.”

“He is, indeed.”

  
“Also being a spirited man myself, I know a little about how men like the Major react to punishment. May I make a suggestion?”

“Any ideas you have would be quite welcome.”

Ben finished undressing and stood naked before the men as Washington made this statement. He had been growing rather excited listening to them talk about him as though he were not in the room, until Arnold’s next statement, which turned his stomach cold.

“Like an untamed beast, he is likely to buck under pressure. He ought to be restrained.”

“Restrained?” Ben whispered.

“I think you are correct, Benedict,” Washington said, pulling away from Arnold and striding over to where his uniform had been neatly hung up for the night. He turned back to where Ben trembled when he had the blue sash that usually crossed his chest in his hands. “I’m going to need you to kneel on the floor, Major. Hands behind your back.”

He and Washington had experimented in many ways, including Washington holding Ben’s wrists in his large, strong hands so that Ben had not the use of them, but neither of them had ever been tied. Ben found himself hard and shaking with anticipation. Of course, under Washington’s gaze, having been commanded by that elegant voice, Ben fell to his knees.

“Is he loud, George?” Arnold asked, scrutinizing Ben as though he were a puppy for sale.

“Quite. We ought to gag him as well.”

Ben’s cock twitched. Gags were something he and George implemented frequently, and Ben loved the freedom it gave him to growl and scream as much as he wished. So while Washington tied his hands behind him, Arnold pulled a handkerchief from the pocket of his jacket hanging at the door and slipped it between Ben’s willing lips.

“Do you think he’s ready now, Benedict?” Washington whispered against Ben’s neck. “How shall we punish him?”

“I suppose that depends on how much he can take. I’m going to assume you spank him regularly?”

Washington smacked Ben’s ass, but he couldn’t do so with any force kneeling behind him at an off angle. Still, it felt good, Ben’s body already anticipating the pain and warmth and how it would make him grow harder and harder, until his cock was dripping in agony and Washington relieved him with a few, sure strokes. He hoped Washington would spank him. Perhaps he and Arnold would take turns. Arnold would surely hit harder, and Ben longed to know how much he could take. He found in his expectation, he could not withhold a whimper.

“Oh, he likes being spanked, does he?” Arnold asked, stepping up to Ben and roughly cupping his chin in his hand. “Then that isn’t going to do at all, George. Which is a real shame—I did so long to take him over my knee.”

Ben shivered and Washington squeezed his behind one final time before rising and rejoining Arnold in front of Ben. “What do you suggest? You’re doing splendidly thus far.”

Arnold squeezed Ben’s face tighter, his fingers digging into his cheeks. “Do you ever hit him anywhere else? Ever redden these cheeks, for instance?”

The notion shocked Ben. Aside from spanking him, Washington had never hit him, and Ben didn’t think he liked the idea of it, from either Arnold or Washington. Of course, Ben was helpless to say as much, as he had agreed before they began to whatever the men decided to do to him. And yet, he fought against Arnold’s grip so he might catch Washington’s eye.

At last he did, and Arnold was not positioned to see the understanding on Washington’s face, for which Ben was grateful. “I think it best to not risk anything that might be noticed,” Washington said. “But I do seem to recall something we once did in Philadelphia. Do you remember? The night it was so stormy we feared the roof would blow off.”

Arnold gripped Washington’s shoulder before leaning over to kiss his neck. “I know exactly what you mean.” Arnold released Ben’s face, and he sagged in relief. “Keep an eye on him, George, and I’ll be right back.”

Washington squatted before Ben so they might look at one another directly. “This is going to hurt, but I think you’ll like it.” He wrapped his strong hand around Ben’s throat, and even without applying pressure, Ben ached with need, knowing what it had felt like in the past when Washington did squeeze just enough.

“Don’t tell me you’re whispering sweet professions of undying love in his ear,” said Arnold, striding back across the room, and candlestick in each hand. “This is supposed to be punishment, is it not?”

“I always find it helpful for everyone to know where they stand.” Washington uncurled himself and stood so close to Arnold that their bodies brushed. “You will take my direction while you mete out the Major’s punishment.”  
  
“I know how to disciple a recalcitrant boy, George.”

Washington wrapped they same hand that had just been around Ben’s throat around Arnold’s, but he seemed to be applying more pressure. “I do not need to reacquaint you with the chain of command, do I Benedict? I had such great plans for what we might both do to the Major once you are through with the punishment.”

“No. You don’t need to remind me,” Arnold said, and Ben thought the rough panting of his voice had more to do with excitement that the hand on his throat. God knew Ben couldn’t miss not only Arnold’s erection but the dampness staining his pants.

“Good. Then I suggest you get on with it.” Washington did not merely release Arnold, but pushed him slightly away, so that he swayed with the candles in his hands, the jumping shadows across Washington’s face making him appear even more stern and undeniable than usual.

Arnold set both candles down on a table only a few feet away before turning back to Ben. “You are quite smooth and lovely, Major. With such delicate skin, you really ought to feel this.” He picked up one of the candlesticks and slowly walked the few feet to stand before Ben. At first, Ben guessed that he made his way so deliberately because he wished to grow Ben’s anticipation for what was about to happen, but then Ben realized how focused he was on the flame of the candle, and it dawned on Ben that Arnold wanted to keep the flame steady. To grow the pool of hot, liquid wax at the top. The knowledge came less than a heartbeat before Arnold tipped the candle toward Ben.

The gag muffled the scream that came without biding. The trail of hot wax started at his collarbone and oozed its way down his chest in a fiery line of pain. But then under the pain, Ben started to feel excruciating pleasure, a shudder passing through his entire being. He had closed his eyes at the hurt, but when he opened them, he saw Washington grinning back at him.

“Yes, I thought that might be his reaction. Again, Benedict.”

With glee, Arnold tilted the candle once more. But there was less wax and Ben was prepared, and when it hit his flesh, the deep vibration in his throat was more groan than scream. He wanted it again.

“I think we might let the Major rest and recover his strength for a moment,” Washington purred.

Ben could only watch as Arnold placed the candle back on the table before Washington immediately enveloped him, pulling their bodies together, opening his mouth to invite the other in. Once more, Ben was a confused mix of arousal and desperately jealous. He wanted to be in the midst of that, their hands on him, their mouths searching his own.

“What do you make of that, Major?” Washington ask a bit breathlessly, breaking the kiss to leer at Ben. “I think you despise and want us both. But your punishment is not yet ended. Benedict, I think you need to give it to him again.”

“With pleasure.” Arnold broke from Washington’s grasp and picked up the other candle, this one full of wax Ben now longed to feel on his body. His eagerness must have shown, because Arnold shook his head and said, “He likes this too much. I’ll have to improvise a bit.”

Ben swallowed as Arnold stalked behind him, becoming a presence he could sense but not see or feel. He held his breath, finally letting out a long moan when the first drops trickled onto his back. But this time, Arnold showed caution, carefully marshalling his supply. In a moment, and few more splashes hit his left shoulder, and then he could feel Arnold’s legs pressed against his back as he leaned over with the candle and delicately poured the hot wax directly onto Ben’s nipple. The pain was blindingly exquisite.

“Now that’s the sort of reaction I was expecting,” Arnold hissed into Ben’s ear. “Do you think he needs the lesson one more time, George?”

“I have a belief in symmetry,” said George gliding over to join them. He pinched Ben’s uncoated nipple and twisted hard, eliciting another yelp from Ben. “He clearly must have some here as well.”

“Right as always, Your Excellency.” Arnold bit Ben’s neck before getting to his feet and moving back to the table to swap out candles once more. When he returned, he knelt facing Ben, licking his lips. “George, I must say, you found yourself a pretty one to keep you company in camp.”

“He is lovely, if impossibly recalcitrant. Would you like to use him for the night? Continue teaching him proper behavior?”

Arnold’s breath hitched much as Ben’s did at the invitation. “You would be joining us, of course?”

“Naturally. As I said earlier, I have a plan for us. Now, finish with the candle so that you might be able to help me out of my pants—they have grown excessively tight.”

“Your wish is my command,” Arnold growled, looking Ben in the eye. Without further ceremony, he dumped the entire contents of hot wax from the candle directly onto Ben’s right nipple. His scream was genuine if muffled by the gag, the pain this time bordering on too much.

His eyes were squeezed shut so he did not see Washington kneel beside him, only felt the arm around his shoulder, felt the breath against his neck as Washington whispered comforting words in his ear. The agony gradually ebbed, and Ben found that he could breathe again, think again, open his eyes once more and focus. When he did, he saw Arnold standing at the table, replacing the candle that had caused such torturous pleasure. Washington’s hand on his back calmed him as it moved in slow circles. Yes, he was ready to go on, and Washington knew it.

“Benedict, why don’t you get more comfortable and remove your pants and bring some blankets down here.”

“Not only does that sound like an excellent idea on its own, but as though it might be the beginnings of your most desirous plan.”

“Oh, it is,” Washington answered as Arnold followed orders and removed his pants and underclothes. His cock was thick and dripping, and Ben’s mouth watered at the sight. Washington chuckled and petted Ben through his shiver. “Would you object to me untying the Major? I have a use for his hands.”

“I hope it’s not to finish undressing you, because you led me to believe that honor would fall to me.”

“And indeed, it shall as soon as you return with the blankets.” Washington kissed Ben’s cheek and then set to work releasing him. “I have a task for you to perform for me, Major, and I expect you to do your duty to the utmost of your abilities.”

Ben moaned in compliance and want, knowing that whatever Washington had planned, he would do everything within his power to satisfy the General. When his hand were free, he slowly moved his arms back to the front of his body, knowing the muscles would protest. But the feeling quickly came back to his fingers, the bond not having been tied so tight as to cause discomfort, only restraint. He yearned to use his newly-freed hands to remove his gag so that he might kiss Washington, but he did not dare do anything the General did not explicitly direct. He knew this game, ached for it, in fact, since it had been far too long since Washington had utterly dominated him. And to have it with General Arnold as well…no, Ben would risk nothing.

“Here you are, George,” Arnold said, dropping the blankets directly in front of Ben so that his erection bobbed mere inches from Ben’s face. “What can I do for you next?”

Washington held out a hand and Arnold helped him to stand. They kissed again, briefly, but deeply and wetly, Arnold’s hands drifting to Washington’s waistband. “Yes,” Washington whispered. “Please rid me of this annoyance.”

Arnold wasted no time stripping Washington, and Ben’s heart thumped hard in his chest at the sight of them side-by-side, naked, erect, and perfect. In fact, he whimpered, which seemed to remind them both that he was in the room. He hoped they would not be angry at the distraction.

“Ah, yes, Major.” Washington turned to face Ben directly, his commanding air enveloping him even in his state of undress. “I have something for you.” He gently pushed by Arnold to the table where the candles rested. He pulled open a drawer and removed a small glass jar. He tossed it to Ben, who barely registered what was happening in time to catch it. “I’m going to need you to prepare yourself for me.”

Ben’s aching cock smeared damp on his stomach, but he did not permit his own arousal to stop him from immediately setting to work. The jar, of course, contained oil, and Ben opened it, dumping a sufficient amount into the palm of his left hand. He cradled it there while he set the jar down, and then thoroughly coated the middle three fingers of his right hand it. Reaching behind himself, he pushed one inside, allowing the moan he felt escape him, knowing how much Washington enjoyed the sound.

“Have you ever seen the like?” Washington asked Arnold.

“My God, George, no I haven’t.” Arnold snaked an arm around Washington’s waist, and Washington responded with a few delicate kisses to his neck. “But I have to say, I am somewhat disappointed.”

Ben’s mouth attempted to frown around his gag, and he lost his rhythm for a moment, but Washington answered for him. “How can you possibly be disappointed in the sight of that?”

“That sight is the least disappointing thing I’ve ever seen in my life.” Arnold’s hand drifted to his own cock and he gave it a tight squeeze. “What I find disappointing is that you said he was preparing himself for you, and I would mightily like a turn with that myself. Gorgeous boy who moves like that with the finest ass I may have ever set eyes on. How can you deny me?”

“I see,” Washington said, sliding a hand across Arnold’s abdomen. “But I had a different treat planned for you Benedict.” Washington pinned Ben with a glare before walking to him. “Can you control yourself if I remove this?” he asked, his hand threading its way through his hair to the back of his head and the knot of the gag.

Ben did not know if he could, but he nodded anyway.

George pulled the knot loose, and the handkerchief fluttered to the floor. Ben sucked in several deep breaths and wiggled his jaw. It felt physically good to be free once more; he just hoped he could remain good for Washington through whatever he had planned. Licking his lips, he looked up expectantly.

Washington smiled down at him, cupping his cheek, and he scooted to the side so that he did not obstruct Arnold’s view. “Look at him, Benedict. Look at his mouth.”

Arnold joined them, grabbing Ben’s other cheek and yanking down on his lower lips. “Does it feel as good as it looks?”

Washington grinned almost broadly. “I think you should find that out for yourself.”

Arnold shifted to stand directly in front of Ben, taking his cock in his other hand, but Washington pressed a hand to Arnold’s shoulder. “Not quite yet.”

“You dangle this in front of my eyes and then ask me to wait?”

“It will be worth it.” Washington kissed Arnold’s neck and then peered down at Ben. “How are your preparations coming?”

“Not quite yet, sir.”

“Then I suggest you get on with it. Benedict,” Washington said, now turning his attention to Arnold, “let us spread out these blankets for comfort while the Major continues his work.”

Together they situated the blankets before and behind Ben, sharing kisses and gropes while Ben opened himself, completely untouched by either. He knew Washington was avoiding him on purpose, and the natural way Arnold did as well made Ben suspect Arnold had been on the receiving of Washington’s denial tactics before. They could be gloriously stimulating or frustrating in the extreme, both of which he felt simultaneously now, but it led him to work faster, knowing that as soon as he was prepared to accept Washington’s cock, he would receive it and more. Twisting and thrusting into himself, Ben was nearly ready to spend, but he knew Washington would be disappointed in the extreme if he did so on his own, but the overwhelming sensation caused him to whimper, the one sure way he had discovered would always draw Washington’s attention.

Washington and Arnold had taken a seat on the blanket not three feet from Ben. They kissed and sucked and groped, and Ben needed to be a part of it, was ready to be a part of it. At this whimper, Washington looked to him with a slightly raised eyebrow. “Are you ready, Major?”

“I am, sir. Please.”

He rolled over to Ben, not bothering to rise, finally kissing him slow and deep as Ben had so wished for. “There is no need to beg, Benjamin. We want to give you this. Punishment is over.”

Ben gasped with relief, and weight lifted from him. “What would you have me do?”

“I want you on hands and knees between us, Benjamin,” Washington whispered against his mouth. “I want to have you while your beautiful lips are wrapped around my dear friend. Would you like that?”

“Very much,” he answered, unable to contain his panting. “Very much, indeed.”

Washington turned to Arnold. “Benedict? Does this sound amenable to you?”

“Oh hell, George, nothing has ever sounded better.”

Washington moved Ben onto the blanket with Arnold while he spread out the one behind Ben to connect with the other so that they might all have something between them and the floorboards. Arnold ran his fingers through Ben’s hair while they watched, and Ben’s stomach fluttered with expectation of what it might feel like if Arnold really pulled. When he had everything where he desired it, Washington petted Ben’s calf and smiled—it was time.

“Which of you would like to apply the oil to ready me?”

“I would like—”

“I must insist—”

Washington smiled. “Together then. I like the idea of both of your hands on me at the same time.”

Ben snatched up the oil from where he had set it and poured some into Arnold’s waiting hand. They then pressed their hands together before crawling to where Washington knelt, and they wrapped their joined hands around Washington’s cock, slowly slicking it up from root to tip. Washington sighed quietly, a more typically small hint of a grin barely curving Washington’s lips. He was ready and Ben was ready and Arnold must be as well. The knowledge made Ben shudder a bit.

“Position yourself where you would like, Benjamin, and we will work around you,” Washington said.

Ben kissed him swiftly and then put himself as nearly in the center of the blankets as he might, assuring that the two of them would have ample room. Arnold’s hand once more went to Ben’s hair as Washington clasped Ben’s hips with his hands. Slowly, Washington pushed inside of him, and when Ben opened his mouth to let out a moan of ecstasy, Arnold thrust his waiting cock between his lips.

Ben worked so hard to concentrate on what he did to Arnold, wanting to prove Washington’s faith in his abilities was not misplaced, but he found it nearly impossible to focus on what he did with his mouth as Washington pushed all the way inside him and began to move. In fact, it was all Ben could do to manage to keep his arms straight so he would not fall forward and lose his balance. Everything felt perfect and too much, Washington now slowly moving in and not quite out, brushing the spot within at every pass, mingled with the scent and taste and weight of Arnold heavy in his mouth. He wanted it to last forever all while he didn’t know how he could stand for it to last another second.

But then Arnold took a firmer grip of Ben’s loose hair, and Washington dug his fingers into Ben’s hips, and the men took complete control of his body. Ben just had to open himself to them as they began rocking him back and forth in tandem, clearly working together in their use of him. Washington thrust deep and fast, and Arnold began fucking his mouth, and Ben trembled, sensation overwhelming any thought he might have had. He was pure sensation now—not a thinking man but an animal, if even that, who merely felt extremely and fully. The reverie never ended, even as the edge of his mind sensed a disturbance in the rhythm, until Washington reached under him, found Ben’s cock and pulled. Even with Arnold’s own cock brushing the back of his throat, Ben groaned as he spent and spent, the act blissfully painful from having been denied so long.

Yet, it was not over. Arnold, Ben thought in response to seeing him come, said, “Oh fuck, George. I just can’t after that. I can’t. I have to… Oh fuck.” And he came hard in the back of Ben’s throat, and if Ben hadn’t been so relaxed from his own release, he probably would have choked, but his throat lay open to Arnold, ready to accept what he had to give.

Even after he finished, Arnold’s grip remained tight in Ben’s hair, and neither of them exhibited any desire to pull apart, Arnold’s cock slowly lessening atop Ben’s tongue. But Washington had other cravings, and both Ben and Arnold were helpless to deny him this night. He thrust hard into Ben again, his sticky hand back on Ben’s hip, but somehow it wasn’t enough for him, and he growled, “Come here.”

Washington wrapped his arm around Ben’s middle and pulled him up flush against his chest, wax cracking loose from his back and front. Washington squeezed him close, and he must have exchanged looks with Arnold over Ben’s shoulder, because a heartbeat later, Arnold joined them, his heaving, sweaty chest plastered to Ben’s. Washington panted and groaned into Ben as he thrust in short, quick strokes, Ben’s body still shaking with delight. He could feel tremors in Washington’s body as well, and he knew Washington must be close. Arnold wrapped his arms around them both, and a moment later, he captured Washington’s mouth next to Ben’s cheek, and Ben could feel them kissing, was warmed by their bodies, and in a moment, he was quivering with Washington’s climax deep within him.

Washington leaned hard against Ben’s back, and Arnold supported their weight, slowly lowering them all to the blankets beneath. At some point, Washington slipped out of him, and Ben felt empty and cold, but Arnold must have sensed it, pulling him closer while Washington found a towel and began cleaning them all up. Ben still floated, a bit numb and overcome, and it took many seconds, perhaps even minutes, before he realized Arnold pressed kisses to the top of his head while he whispered something Ben could not hear, but he knew instinctively was affectionate. Soon Washington joined them, pulling a blanket over all of them as he pressed himself to Ben’s side.

“Is he not everything I told you, Benedict?”

Arnold squeezed Ben and kissed him long and hard on the forehead. “I’ve never seen a soldier take his punishment better or seek to please and be pleased more entirely.” He brushed his thumb along Ben’s mouth. “And you were not wrong about this. Such beautiful and supple lips as I’ve never seen before.”

“It was an honor, sir,” Ben said dreamily.

“I believe the honor was ours,” Washington said, lightly kissing Ben’s lips. “So, no more fights with General Lee’s men?”

“No more fights. I promise, Your Excellency.”

“Lovely, talented, and compliant. I really envy you, George.”

Washington said nothing, but Ben opened his eyes to peer at Washington, and he could swear that the General was thinking, “As you should.”


End file.
